La Fée, l' Elu et le Seigneur des Ténèbres
by Julia Malefoy
Summary: Harry rencontre une jeune femme qui va avec lui dans le temps des Maraudeurs et l'aide à apprécier Voldemort. Ils ont une rencontre avec Voldemort et il les soignent et s' occupent d'eux. Time Travel, Dark Harry
1. Chapitre 1

_$$Dialogue en fourchelangue$$_

_°Dialogue avec le phénix°_

_*dialogue télépathique*_

**Prologue: **

_L' Ordre du Canari et Dumby me pourchassait depuis de nombreuses années à cause de __ma trop grande puissance. Je m'étais réfugié dans un de mes manoirs, incartable trouvé __dans mon _

_héritage venant des fondateurs, en France._

_Pendant une de mes sorties, j' avais rencontré une jeune fille étonnante. Elle me donna un __nom fictif, c' était l' ange Gabrielle. Mais je vis rapidement _

_que son apparence d'ange cachée __une démone._

_Elle avait environ 16 ans, de longs cheveux noirs ébène avec des reflets bleus, légèrement __frisés et jusqu'au hanches. Ses yeux étaient vairons, un bleu et un marron clair avec de joli _

_reflets. Elle faisait environ 1 m75 et sa peau était légèrement bronzée._

_Elle était pourchassait par des rebelles parmi les vampires qui voulaient se procurer ses __dons inconnus que je ne connaissait pas encore. Elle me dit _

_aussi qu'elle était vierge et __qu'elle ne voulait __pas que je la touche._

_Dans le Monde Moldu, elle était crains à cause de bizarreries de son caractère. __Je l'avais trouvé un soir de pleine lune , blessée gravement avec deux _

_marques sur le __corps. _

_Je reconnus une de __vampire , mais je ne connaissait pas l'autre._

_Un soir, un phénix et un serpent apparurent et ils lui sautèrent dessus. Elle explosa de __rire, un rire cristallin qui m'émerveilla. Elle commença par le __phénix._

_Ses trémolos étaient mélodieux, il me montra du doigt et elle rougit brusquement. _

_Avec le serpent, je la trouvais étalée dans le salon et avec autour du coup son serpent qui __était vert pale et argenté. Ses yeux étaient argentés avec __un éclat noir à l'intérieur._

_son phénix était bleu clair et argenté. _

_Sa conversation avec le serpent était étrange. _

_$$ Tu te rappelle de ma demande à Félicité? Elle t'en a parlé?_

_- Non, Pourquoi?_

_- Harry, je te présente Tyria, mon serpent. _

_- Bonjour, Tyria_

_- Tyria, je te présente Harry Potter._

_- Enchanté de vous connaître.$$ _

_Je l'entendis appeler son Phénix d'un doux trémolo. Ils parlèrent pendant une vingtaine de __minutes. Et elle me dit surexcité :_

_" Félicité veut bien nous faire voyager dans le temps, même au temps des Maraudeurs, Es-tu __intéressé?_

_- Oui, avec grand plaisir._

_- Prépare tes affaires."_

_Le lendemain matin, son Phénix apparut sur son épaule et lui caressa la joue. Elle lui répondit __en lui flattant le cou. Elle interrompit mes réflexions en me disant :_

_" Prends ma main, on y va._

_- Ok, je dois la serrer ou pas?_

_- oui, c'est préférable..."_

_On partit dans un tourbillon de couleurs._


	2. Chapter 2

_$$ Dialogue en fourchelangue$$_

_° Dialogue avec le Phénix°_

_* Dialogue télépathique*_

_Tyria : serpent_

_Félicité : phénix_

_**Chapitre 1 : l' Arrivée dans le Passé**_

_On arriva dans le Chaudron Baveur. Après avoir enlevé toute la crasse du Bar d'un geste de main, elle se posa dessus. Elle me sourit narquoisement quand je tombais lourdement sur le carrelage _

_dur et froid._

_Elle descendit élégamment du bar et me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai et elle rassembla ses forces pour me relever. Elle se passa la main sur son dos en grimaçant de douleur , son visage était _

_uniquement visible pour moi. Elle avait une cape noire à capuche avec une broche argenté . Elle se dirigea vers le bar et s'y assit. Elle sursauta et sortit un portable _

_blanc __qui vibrait, elle jura entre ses dents et en soupirant répondit , en français ,avec une voix inquiète:_

_" Oui... ,t'a un problème?_

_- Oui, le vieil cinglé te recherche depuis 6 mois et il commence à s'attaquer à tes proches, dont moi. dans moins de une semaine, je risque d'être retrouvé et torturé..._

_- Comme Félicité n' est pas encore là, je ne peux pas venir te voir..._

_- Tu es où? J'ai dû réessayer à plusieurs reprises pour trouver du réseau, tu en as dans ton coin?_

_- Je suis dans le Chaudron Baveur, donc dans le Monde Sorcier. Mon réseau est limité_ _chez les sorciers..._

_- Tu es accompagné par qui? Il peut t'aider peut être..._

_- Je suis avec le Banni et en plus pas dans ton époque..._

_- Tu ne sera pas peu de temps après l' époque des Maraudeurs?_

_- Oui, bingo. Tu as trouvé. Tu as déjà vu la mort?_

_- Non, pourquoi?_

_- Je me demandai juste si tu pouvais voir Alice, le sombral femelle qui est devenu un de mes familiers..._

_- Si je viens dans ton époque, c'est sûr de voir la mort. Donc sinon, un de tes familiers peut venir me prendre?_

_- Ouais, c'est possible mais il faut que je leur passe un peu de ma puissance. Ce que je n'ai encore jamais fait, donc je vais essayé de le faire... T'es où, toi?_

_- Dans la Forêt Interdite dans le temps du Survivant, mais un temps où Tom n'est pas un Mage Noir..._

_- Étrange, mais bon, tout est possible dans le Monde Sorcier à mon horreur..._

_- Tu vas faire de la gym, peut être?_

_- Oui, c'est évident à cause des attaques de mangemorts qui sont nombreuses. J'ai trouvé mon animagus..._

_- C'est quoi?_

_- Surprise, tu le sauras quand Félicité viendra te chercher..._

_- D'accord, dans combien de temps?_

_- Dans deux jours, je dois rencontrer face de serpent, dumby et surtout faire un tour dans la Chambre des Secrets..._

_- A plus tard, Bisous. Bonne chance pour plus tard..._

_- Merci, à toi aussi."_

_Elle raccrocha son portable et me dit que c'était un ami qui était en danger à cause de ses connaissances qu'il avait sur moi. Le silence était tellement pesant qu'elle me demanda si on pouvait _

_sortir du bar. A la sortie, elle soupira de soulagement.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_$$ fourchelangue $$_

_° phénix °_

_* télépathie *_

_££ Sombral ££_

_&& panthère &&_

_Serpent: Tyria_

_Phénix: Félicité_

_Sombral: Alice_

_Panthère: Arya_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**_

_Quand je tapotai avec ma baguette sur le mur, elle la demanda. Je lui passais étonné, elle l'observa un moment et me dit qu'elle était vraiment spéciale comme moi d'après elle._

_Le Chemin de Traverse était complétement différent, il n'y avait que Zonko et Mme Guipire qui étaient là. L'ange me dit :_

_"Tu sais quand Tom attaquera le Chemin de Traverse?_

_- Aucune idée, mais comme il est puissant à cette époque, je pense qu'il va bientôt s'y attaquer. _

_- Je le trouve trop ambitieux, Tu veux bien le rencontrer? Comme tu est masqué, il ne cherchera pas à savoir ton identité tout de suite. Moi par contre,je vais dévoiler mon visage._

_- Ce n'est pas très prudent de ta part._

_- Toi, non plus. ton côté gryffondor revient à grand pas, espèront que ton côté serpentard sortira._

_- C'est sûr"_

_&& Arya, putain t'es où?&&_

_Quand elle apparut derrière, elle lui sauta sur le cou ce qui la fit s'étaler par terre éléganment. Elle grogna ce qui fit reculer la panthère noire qui avait des yeux violets et était assez vigoureuse._

_Les gens s'écartèrent rapidement de nous ce qui la fit sauter sur sa panthère à la surprise des mangemorts présents, car Arya avait le dos irisé pour la protéger._

_Gabrielle émit un ronrennement qui la calma. Elle lui parla avec une grande agitation:_

_* Où est Alice, tu l'as vu?_

_- Non, elle doit être prêt de Poudlard^_

_- Ok...*_

_A l'instant où Voldemort et ses mangemorts apparurent, un sombral femelle apparut de derière elle. Elle cria quelque chose et lui sauta au cou_

_££ Alice._

_- T'étais où? j'étais trop inquiète_

_- Dans le parc de Poudlard, je te cherchais ££_

_A son cri, tom se retourna vers elle ce qui la fit gémir de désespoir. Arya sembla pouffer de rire. Comme conséquence, elle bouda et fit bonjour aux mangemorts. Là, je ne pus pas me retenir _

_d'exploser de rire à la surprise des mangemorts. Elle appela Tyria qui lui siffla joyeusement :_

_$$ Oh, bonjour leo_

_- idiote,t'étais fourrer où, toi?_

_- Devine..._

_- je pense deviner..._

_- c'est qui?_

_- Face de serpent ou Tom comme tu préfére. il est fourchelangue comme moi._

_- Trop bien, je pourrais lui parler...$$_

**_Pov Voldemort:_**

_La fille sauta au cou d'un sombral, son cri me fit sursauter. Sa panthère pouffa de rire. Après elle bouda avec un air songeur et nous fit bonjour à mes mangemorts et moi, le garçon qui _

_l'accompagna explosa de rire. Sa conversation avec son serpent m'étonna au plus haut point surtout son ton joyeux. Elle retira sa capuche et ses cheveux noirs se détachèrent gracieusement_

_sur ses hanches, ses yeux vairons fit faire le poisson rouge à mes mangemorts. Elle parla à son compagnon:_

_" Tu savais que les mangemorts savait faire les poissons rouges?_

_- Non, pas du tout._

_- Etrange, étrange"_

_Je sentis le regard de l'aîné fixé sur moi, ils explosèrent tout les deux de rire, leur rire étaient cristallin. Ils purent reprendre leur souffle difficilement._

_Dumbledore arriva à ce moment là, les deux crièrent:" Oh non, pas le vieux drogué au citron"avec un gémissement de désespoir à la fin. Dumbledore s'arreta au surnom._

_Je ricanna, mais le mec me coupa en sifflant: $$Toi, Voldy, tais-toi._

_- Cassé en beauté par un jeune, ricanna-t-elle._

_- Qui etes-vous?_

_- moi, je suis le survivant ou l'élu comme tu veux._

_- Moi, c'est Eleonore Roy, ami de ce gens ici présent. Je peut aller avec toi?_

_- Moi aussi, je ne saque pas dumby._

_- D'accord, prenez mon bras alors._

_- aie confiance en lui , $$ siffla-t-elle doucement._

_Ils approchèrent et les animaux disparurent sauf le serpent qui était sur les épaules de eleonore. Je leur pris le bras et fit signe à mes mangemorts de transplaner, Et je le fis auss._

_ ** Fin Pov**_


	4. Chapter 4

_$$ fourchelangue $$_

_° phénix °_

_* télépathie *_

_££ Sombral ££_

_&& panthère &&_

_Serpent: Tyria_

_Phénix: Félicité_

_Sombral: Alice_

_Panthère: Arya_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Les mangemorts_**

_A l'atterissage, elle chançela et grogna des insultes. Tom se retourna vers elle et lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui sourit amusée et dit:_

_" Mon cher Tom, je ne supportes pas le transplanage ..._

_Il se préparai à parler pour la punir mais __j'interviens rapidement et dit: " Arrêtez-vous deux, on dirait des gamins._

_- C'est vrai? pas grave__. Pour mon âge, c'est normal, roucoula t elle_

_- Je ne suis pas un gamin et incline-toi devant moi, siffla t il_

_- Je peux faire chier tes mangemorts ? Surtout il faut qu'on visite le drogué au citron pour se présenter, dit elle_

_- Bonne idée, si il te font chier , tu n'as qu'à appeller tes familiers, soufflai je_

_- Merci de me le rappeller, mais plus tard."_

_Elle se mit à ses côtés, silencieuse et prit ma main. Je la suivit amusée par ses gestes enfantins. Un mangemort parlait en français , il me semble, et la _

_pointa du doigt avec haine. Elle l'aperçut, __pencha la tête et se retourna vers moi avec un soupir désespéré._

_Quand on entra dans la salle de réunion, elle se figea devant la vue d'un clan de vampires et semit dans l'ombre. Des négociations commencèrent _

_et un __vampire la sentit. Elle grogna et siffla des menaces pour après avec un sourire exaspéré apparaître dans la lumière. Elle inclina légèrement le buste _

_et __dit :" bonjour, pourquoi je vous intéresse à ce point?_

_C'est le chef qui répondit en disant: " ton odeur est étrange, un mélange de plusieurs créatures._

_- Exact" _

_$$ Tu crois que je peux leur dire?_

_- oui, tu seras tranquille après et tu peux satisfaire la curiosité de Tom qui nous écoute aussi._

_- je me lance alors... $$_

_" J' ai été mordu en meme temps par un vampire et un loup-garou. C'est Moony pour l'élu._

_-Tu as été mordu par quel vampire?_

_- Severus Rogue dans une autre époque lointaine_

_- Quel époque précisément?_

_- Harry, si je le dis, tu enleves ta cape._

_Je grognai . Elle se rapprocha et dit :" __Tu as de la chance, toi_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Je suis fourchelangue, un quart vampire et aussi un quart loup-garou, un quart moldue. Et le reste, c'est à vous de trouver..."_

_Elle nous tourna le dos et étendit sa magie. Un nuage l'entoura et dans la salle se déversa une vague de magie d'une grande puissance. Il n'y avait _

_que __moi et Tom qui étaient restés debout._

_Je ne la reconnus pas, car elle avait complétement changée. Elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres et elle était encore plus fine. Ses yeux était _

_verts et argent et le plus étonnant était de grandes ailes effilées dans son dos, elles étaient vertes émeraudes entourées de filets argentés._

_Elle dirigea sa main vers moi et ma cape apparut dans ses bras._

_A ma vue, Voldie ouvrit de grands yeux et elle se plia en deux de rire pour après avoir exploser de rire. _

_**POV Voldemort**_

_L'inconnu était d'une grande puissance pour ne pas chuter à cause de la vague de magie. La jeune eleonore était d'une grande beauté, quand elle envoya _

_un sort vers son accompagnateur qui se retrouva dépouiller de sa cape, Il la fusilla du regard et elle explosa de rire et de se plier en deux._

_Il faisait environ un mètre quatre-vingt, il était finement musclé sans doute grâce à une grande pratique de quidditch, ses traits étaient fins et _

_légèrement féminins. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émerarde éclatant, il était bronzé. Il était magnifique, je le voulais comme amant. La jeune m'approcha _

_et dit:" la vue vous plait à ce que je vois._

_- oui, beaucoup."_

_Elle gloussa et sauta dans les bras du jeune, il siffla des urprise mail il la rattrapa à temps. Il souffla et se présenta sous le nom d' Harry Potter._

_**FIN POV**_

_Quand je dis mon nom, les mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes sur moi, eleonore souffla et dit: " Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça?_

_- C'est un Potter donc il fait parti de l' Ordre du Phénix, dis Malefoy senior_

_- Pas obligé, on vient du futur._

_- Impossible_

_- si j'adore le pouvoir de phénix , pas vous?_

_- Tu as un phénix? et quoi d'autre?_

_- J'ai un phénix et aussi Fumseck, mais lui, il me reconnait n'importe où, donc pas de problème. sinon j'ai un serpent, une panthère et un sombral. pourquoi cela vous intéresse?_

_- Vous êtes étrange, vous venez de quel temps?_

_- Moi, je viens de 2010, et lui il vient de 2001."_

_Elle siffla et tous es animaux arrivèrent, quand son phénix arriva, elle le fusilla du regard._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les vampires s'éclipsèrent sans un bruit et tous ses animaux disparurent. Félicité réapparut accompagné d'un homme. Eleonore lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il répondit à son baiser et mit ses bras autour de ses hanches.

Il était de taille moyenne et avait des yeux bleus. Il était pâle et à son sourire, des crocs apparurent. Il la dominait d'une tête. Il lui murmura des choses à l'oreille. Elle nous dit adieu.

Au fil du temps, je me rapprochai doucement de Tom et finit par être officiellement parmi les mangemorts l'égal de Tom.

Un mois plus tard, ils proposaient des plans pour l'attaque de Poudlard. A un moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire sans discrétion. Tom me donna un regard confus et je leur dis : « Vous faites comme ça, il y aura des blessés et des morts. »

Je ris de bon cœur et à leur surprise, je m'assis sur les genoux de Tom.

« Faites croire qu'il y aura une attaque autre part et dans un mois, ça marchera.

Pourquoi pas ? Mais les protections sont résistantes, s'exclama Lucius.

Poudlard m'aime bien, donc ça va aller.

L'attaque sera demain dans ce cas, « dis Tom.

Lors de l'attaque, j'étais à l'avant mais masqué. Le château me souhaita la bienvenue avec une vague de magie apaisante. Je sentis Tom frissonné derrière moi.

A mon entrée, les professeurs m'attaquèrent et le château leur renvoya leurs sorts. Tom apparut derrière moi et m'enlaça les hanches. Je retirai ma cape et mon masque.

« Tu es celui qui m'a insulté lors de l'attaque, s'exclama Dumbledore

Je sais Albus, Tom, tu me lâche ?

Bien, il me lâcha vexé par ma demande.

Il te le permet ?

Bien sûr, mais c'est normal. J'ai fréquemment rencontré Tom dans le futur.

Le Ministère l'a interdit !

Peut être, je n'ai jamais respecté les règles. »

Les mangemorts prirent le contrôle rapidement. Quand tous avait les yeux sur nous, Tom m'embrassa sans prévenir, je mis mes bras autour de son cou et lui les mit autour de mes hanches.

A la fin du baiser, les mangemorts applaudirent. A la victoire de Tom, les ténèbres et la lumière étaient au même niveau, ma présence soulagea la lumière. Je deviens peu de temps après le Consort du Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort.

Fin

Tom a une belle apparence, désolé de l'oubli.

Merci à graety, liilys, Devone Lestrange, nirthy, liberlycaride, (adenoide), petit-dragon 50.


End file.
